Just Desserts: Additional Scenes
by LadyDae
Summary: A series of side stories that fit within the universes of my other CCS stories. As a result they may or may not be connected. #5 "For what it's worth Sakura, I've never seen you so scared for anyone or anything since I've known you. If you ask me, I think you're already in love with it," Always in Motion Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay so I put in the summary that this will just be an archive of little side stuff that I write. Most of them fit into one of my CCS story universes and I'll let you know which one. They were either pieces that for purposes of the of the story got cut or little side scenes that I thought of or were picked out a line that I didn't have time to elaborate in one of my stories.

Now. This little story (well, not little because this one is a little long) takes place somewhere in the timeline of the third part of _Always in Motion_. As you can see, it wouldn't have fit in the original story and it wasn't even written then. I was just writing this because I was having a bad case of writer's block with _Love Always_ and the best way to solve writer's block is to write something else. So that's where this came from.

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Always in Motion: Additional Part  
**

She didn't want to be here. But her dad was worried about her. Concerned about how those numbers, eleven nineteen, scared her and how when she the nineteenth of November came she completely shut down. She hadn't even wanted to take care of Haruki. She needed counseling, her dad and brother said. She needed to talk about what she was feeling with someone. Sakura disagreed. She talked to Yue. That was enough, but even the moon guardian agreed that Sakura needed more help than he could even begin to give her. Sakura relented, her brother offering to take care of the Haruki so she could go to the counselor, or therapist, whatever twice a month. That was why Sakura was sitting in front of a woman, a young woman thankfully, with her hair tied in a messy bun and instead of suit-like attire, she wore jeans and a silk blouse to dress it up, with a pair of cute patent leather flats. Sakura was glad the woman was dressed so casually. It made Sakura feel less like she was the subject of an experiment or something.

"Hi," the woman said as she came to sit in the chair across from the couch Sakura was sitting at.

"Hi," Sakura said softly.

"I'm Meikoko. You can call me Koko if you want and I'll call you Sakura. Is that fine?"

Sakura nodded trying to size up the woman and her casual approach. It hadn't been what Sakura expected. "That's… That's okay."

"Okay Sakura. Let's start from the beginning. What's going on? Tell me about your life."

Sakura was taken aback. She thought she was supposed to be discussing her rape, not that she wanted to. Sakura rather not talk about that, but Koko's question still caught her off guard.

Sakura shrugged. "School, cheerleading. The norm," Sakura said vaguely. It's not like she could mention her magic to the woman, but magic was the norm for her. But there hadn't been much to do in that department anyway; the occasional disturbance, nothing drastic.

"What about Haruki?"

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"

"Haruki. Your son. Your-"

"My baby," Sakura muttered looking at her lap and smiling. "He's fine."

"How old is he?"

"Almost six months," Sakura muttered. "This is the first time I've been away from him for an extended period of time when I'm not in school.'

"Really?" Koko asked. "You must love him a lot."

"I do. I have to," Sakura said.

"You have to?" Koko asked.

Sakura froze, seeming to realize her slip. "I mean…"

"No. It's okay. I won't tell anyone anything you say in here. You can say whatever you want. You can even tell me that you hate me," Koko added laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura didn't laugh though, only smiled briefly before biting her lip, trying to figure out whether or not she should say anything.

Finally she said, "If I don't love him, no one else will. Everyone else just tolerates him."

"Why?" Koko asked.

Sakura stared for a long time balling her fist in her lap and then said, "Because of what they did to me."

"What did they do to you?" Koko asked.

Sakura looked at her pointedly. Koko already knew, and Sakura wasn't about to say it aloud.

"Sakura," Koko prompted.

"I know what you're trying to do. I don't want to do this. You're not going to make me talk about it," Sakura decided and then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Sakura muttered looking at the woman as though daring Koko to stop her.

"That's fine."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"If you want to go home, that's fine. I can't make you stay. And I can't make you talk."

Sakura tilted her head at her in confusion but then turned around and went out the door. Koko sighed when she was gone. For such an unassuming girl, Sakura sure was determined, very smart and defensive. She'd have to ask Sakura's father if that was normal or if the defensive, guarded nature was one of the things that had come as a result of her rape… if the girl decided she was going to come back that is. These kinds of situation were never easy, but Koko had a feeling Sakura would be particularly difficult.

* * *

Sakura decided to go back for the next appointment. She sat down quietly and while shyly looking down at her lap she said, "Sorry for last time. I was just… I was unsure."

"That's fine. So where were we last time?"

"Haruki," Sakura muttered.

"How's he doing?"

"The same as last time," Sakura replied averting her gaze for a moment and then looking back at Koko. "My brother seems to like him a bit more now, since I had to leave him with him last time."

"Oh? How can you tell?"

"He looks at him different, with softer eyes and he smiles at him. Haruki likes that."

"Your brother didn't smile at Haruki? Before last time I mean."

Sakura shook her head and then said, "No. But I understand. I didn't smile for Haruki when he was first born either. I… I didn't smile for him when I was pregnant."

Koko started to ask Sakura why, but the girl shot her a wry look with her green eyes and so Koko readjusted the way to ask this.

"You didn't want him?"

Sakura shook her head. "No one wanted him. No one even wanted me to have him, except Tomoyo, and I don't think even she expected me to want to keep him."

"Who's Tomoyo?"

"My best friend. She thought I should put him up for adoption. But everyone else wanted me to get an abortion. I wanted to get an abortion."

"What changed your mind?"

Sakura shrugged. "I… I didn't really change my mind. I just… I couldn't believe I was pregnant at first. I didn't want to believe I was pregnant. I kept telling Yue that I wasn't in denial, but I was until I felt him move for the first time."

"What was it like?"

Sakura, who was now staring ahead quietly said, "What was what like?"

"Feeling him move, knowing he was there inside you."

"Scary," Sakura replied. "I was so scared because that meant… that meant I couldn't ignore it anymore. I had to do something and… and he was alive, inside me. I still wanted the abortion, but I felt worse about it. I know it's not the same thing, but I felt like I would be a murderer if I decided to abort it after that."

"What did you do afterwards? When you felt him move."

"I cried, and Yue held me. He was the only one I told I was pregnant when I found out."

Sakura watched as Koko looked down and wrote something on a notepad on the side table next to her chair, but didn't ask what it was.

"So you told everyone else after that?"

Sakura nodded. "They didn't understand though. They all wanted me to abort him. They didn't understand why I would want to go through with the pregnancy but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Do you think that deep down, you always wanted to keep him?" Koko asked.

"No. I didn't, not then anyway. I didn't even consider keeping him as an option until someone asked if I had thought about it."

"You mean it never occurred to you that you could keep the baby if you wanted?"

"No. Who would want a baby that came from-?"

"Came from what Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. She wasn't going to say it.

"Come on Sakura. You can say it."

"I hate saying it," Sakura said. "It makes me feel like a victim. I don't want to be the victim. I just want to move on. I…"

Sakura shut down after that. She was done talking about this. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Can I go now?" she asked shakily.

Koko nodded.

* * *

Sakura was late for the next session and when Koko asked her why, Sakura replied, "Yue is watching Haruki, and he's never watched him alone before."

"Oh."

Sakura nodded, not saying anything else on the matter.

"I just wanted to clear something up," Koko said. "Something you said last time. You said you hate feeling like the victim. What makes you feel like that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Depends… When people look at me with pity, when they ask me about Haruki's father, and I can't give them an answer because I don't know. These sessions make me feel like I'm still a victim."

"I don't think of you as a victim. I think it's very brave of you to keep coming back here, even though it makes you feel that way. I do think you'd feel less like the victim though if you would just admit what happened."

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura," Koko said reaching over hesitantly to touch Sakura's thigh. When Sakura didn't recoil, Koko placed her hand there and continued. "You're making yourself a victim by giving them power over you, letting them continue to rule you like this."

Sakura gave Koko a hard look, green eyes darkening. "When someone does to you what they did to me and you can still say that, maybe then I'll listen."

"Sakura…"

"I have to live with it. I have to live with what they did to me every day and no matter what I do, no matter how much I try to move on, it won't go away. It never goes away," Sakura added in a whisper.

The girl's calm steady tone about such a sensitive topic almost unnerved Koko some, but she didn't let it intimidate her. She had seen this in victims of rape before. She removed her hand, sitting back in the chair.

"Is Haruki a reminder?"

"No," Sakura said quickly, snapping out her apathetic look. "Haruki's my baby, and he's so sweet. He's not like… Not like them."

"Not like who Sakura?" Koko persisted.

Sakura glared at her again but otherwise stayed pleasant, nor did she try to leave because she was uncomfortable. That was good, Koko thought. They were making progress.

"Have you ever admitted it to anyone Sakura?"

"Admitted to…"

Koko nodded.

"Once."

"To who?"

"To Yue," Sakura replied. "I told him first. He made me admit it."

Koko raised her eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Sakura had said that name. It was the fourth time Sakura had mentioned this person, the third time she had mentioned it during a session. So far she had pretty much grouped everyone, even Tomoyo into the general terms "everyone."

"Tell me about Yue. How did he react to all of this?"

"He was angry," Sakura replied instantly. "He didn't show it, but… but I could tell. He wanted me to get rid of the baby too. He didn't like seeing me so stressed and in pain, so he… he didn't like it when I decided to keep the baby at first."

"At first?"

"He came around," Sakura replied smiling a little.

It was different than the smiles Koko had seen her give so far. It wasn't timid, hesitant, or fake. It was genuine.

"Sakura, who is Yue to you? What do you feel about him?"

Sakura blushed a little, but didn't say anything, not that Koko needed to ask. The girl's blush said it all.

"So you're in love with him?"

"I don't know," Sakura said honestly. "Maybe… Maybe. Haruki likes him too."

"You wish he was Haruki's father, don't you?" Koko asked knowingly.

"Sometimes. It would be easier," Sakura whispered.

"Does it bother you that Haruki doesn't have a father? Do you ever wish you could know who his father was?"

"It bothers me that he'll never know a biological father, but I don't care to know who his father is. I don't… I don't want to remember what he looked like," Sakura replied.

"You're going to have to face it one day."

"I know."

And then Koko asked it, the question that drove everything they were talking about. "Would you like to start by telling me what happened that day?"

"Tell you what happened?" Sakura said, head snapping up so that her gaze wasn't directed at her lap, but directed at Koko in what was no doubt surprise.

"From the beginning. From start to end what they did to you."

"Everything?" Sakura whispered beginning to tremble a little.

Koko nodded. "Everything."

Tears began to fall down her face as she shook her head.

"No," Sakura whispered, tightening her grip on her skirt. "No."

"Sakura," Koko said watching as the girl hugged herself and brought her knees up to her chest. "Sakura."

"No," she began to mutter. "Stop touching me. Please! Stop touching me. Don't…"

"Sakura," Koko said getting up to go to her. "No one's touching you. You're safe."

"No," Sakura sobbed suddenly. "Stop touching me. Leave me alone. No."

"Damn it," Koko said grabbing her contact list.

* * *

It was her brother that came to get her. By then she had snapped out of her flashback, but she was muttering something as she came out of it, still in something of a daze, muttereing someone's name and after a while Koko was able to decipher, "Hold me Yue. Please. They keep touching me."

"She's fine now," Koko said to her before her brother could go in to get her.

"What happened?"

"I asked her a rather sensitive question, and she didn't respond well. Her assault still bothers her more than she lets on to everyone I think. She can't sit down and face it."

Toya was silent and then said, "But other than the occasional anxiousness and her fear of eleven nineteen, she's been doing so well."

"Because she thinks by getting on with her day to day life, she can forget about everything. But just because she forgets doesn't mean she's dealt with it. She's just avoiding the issue, and it terrifies her to face it."

Toya sighed. "Is she ready now?"

Koko nodded and stepped aside to let him retrieve Sakura. They silently walked past her to begin to leave.

"Sakura," Koko said and slowly the girl turned around to face her, looking rather annoyed, her expression clearly telling Koko that she wanted to be left alone. Koko didn't let it faze her. "Sakura, is it possible I can meet Yue?"

Sakura looked surprised, as did Toya.

"Meet Yue?" she asked. "Why?"

Koko nodded. "Because you actually smile when you talk about him. Come a little early next time so I can talk to him."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If he agrees. It'll take some convincing."

"Try your best."

* * *

Yue wasn't what Koko expected, not that she had any really expectations, but the contrast of his beauty and his cold, calculating demeanor caught her by surprise. His hair was also such a pale blonde, Koko started to ask if he was originally from Europe or maybe even the states, but she didn't. It wasn't her place to.

Koko asked if they could talk in private, before Sakura's official appointment time came. Yue looked at Sakura, some wordless conversation passing between them.

Sakura smiled in assurance and said, "I'll be okay in the waiting area for a moment."

She left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Koko with Yue. He was sizing her up, Koko observed, and doing a good job at trying to intimidate her. Koko felt like cowering under his intense gaze.

"Have a seat," Koko said despite herself.

Koko wasn't sure what it was, but she got the feeling Yue would rather stand even though he sat down anyway. He crossed his arms, watching her like she was his prey or something, but otherwise not betraying too much outward emotion besides indifference, maybe a little annoyance. She was silent as she observed him, trying to come up with the best way to talk to him. Apparently Yue thought she was taking too long for he let out an annoyed sound.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Though Koko was surprised, she was rather grateful he had forced her to say something. "Sakura mentions you a lot, during her sessions."

"Does she?"

"More than she's mentioned anyone else. You're the only one she smiles for. You know that?"

"I've noticed."

Koko sat back. She didn't want to betray the girl's trust by mentioning this, but Koko wasn't quite sure what angle to approach the man from. She wasn't sure what would get through to him.

"So has it ever occurred to you she might care about you more than she lets on?"

Yue looked at her silently for a moment before saying, "She told me, if that's what you want to know."

That took Koko by surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

Yue nodded.

"When? Can you give me a specific time?"

"What's her feelings for me got to do with all this?"

Koko almost cringed. Her roundabout probing wasn't going to work on Yue it seemed. He seemed to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "If there's something you want me to do, just ask and stop playing your mind game with me. I'm well aware of how it works."

The direct approach then, Koko thought.

"I want Sakura to tell me what happened when she was raped. She won't even admit out loud that it happened and when I asked if she ever had, she said that she had only done so once and to you. I think if you're with her, maybe she'll be more open to talking about it."

"Why are you trying to make her remember something she doesn't want to?"

"You seem rather protective of her."

He gave her a look that clearly said she better answer the question or else he certainly wasn't going to cooperate. Koko sighed.

"Because despite the fact that she won't admit it, this affects everything she does and I can't help her until she's willing to talk about it more openly."

Yue wasn't budging. Koko could tell by the look on his face, and though it might have stemmed from protectiveness of the girl, Koko detected something else there, something much more… haunting.

"Please Yue?" Koko asked. "I think we both want to help Sakura the best way we know how. Just let me try it this way."

Yue sighed, muttering his reluctant consent. Koko called Sakura back into the room.

"Do you mind if we let Yue sit in on this one today?"

Sakura looked at Yue, then Koko, and then back at Yue, instantly on guard.

"I guess."

"Good," Koko said. "So Sakura. Where were we last time?"

Sakura obviously paled, clenching her hands in her lap, that dazed look that meant she might be going back into another flashback appearing, but Yue's presence made the difference it seemed. She snapped out of it when she looked over at him, but that didn't stop the tears.

"No," Sakura muttered. "I don't want to."

"Sakura. You can take it as slow as you want to. I know it will be hard but…"

"I can't… I just."

Koko looked at Yue, silently asking for him to help her. He pressed his lips into a thin line, apparently disapproving but turned to Sakura anyway.

"Yes you can. Just pretend she's not here. Pretend you're just telling me."

"But you… I didn't tell you everything either. Yue it… It was terrible Yue, the things they did to me."

Koko noticed Yue's eyes turn to steel, like he was trying to block out his own personal feelings about this. It appeared Sakura was the only think that could affect his indifferent mask.

"I know," Yue replied.

Koko narrowed her eyes then. There was something about the way Yue said that. It wasn't just said in a way like he could imagine it or could sympathize with it somehow, but like he really knew what she was talking about. She raised her eyebrow. Perhaps she'd ask him about it later.

Sakura seemed to be able to collect herself after that, hugging her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her arms.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"I was walking home from school," Sakura said. "That's when they got me. They pulled me into the back of a car."

"What kind of car?"

"Some kind of van I guess. They put me in the back seat."

"You keep saying they. How many were there?"

"Three," Sakura whispered. "One drove, the other two held me in the back seat."

"And then what?"

"I tried to fight them…"

_She lunged for the door, nearly succeeding in opening it, but the one behind her snatched her back into the seat and when the door was secured again the other slapped her. It stung her cheeks, but Sakura willed herself not to cry. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her so easily defeated._

"_Let me go!" she yelled._

"_Shut up!"_

_Since her arms were restrained behind her, she kicked forward with her feet. He only grabbed her legs though, hoping to stop her struggles, but she managed to slip a leg away and tried to kick forward again. They grabbed her leg again, and her vain struggled after that earned her a slap._

"_Don't bruise her too much," the driver said. "Her face is pretty. I don't want you to mess it up."_

_Sakura was now aware that the car had stopped moving and screamed in the hopes that someone would hear her. That earned her another smack to the face and this time, she let herself cry._

"_Don't cry there," the driver said as he crawled into the back seat. When he was next to her, he tried to wipe her tears away, but Sakura recoiled from his touch. "It won't hurt if you would stop struggling."_

"_No," Sakura choked. "Please. Don't do this."_

_He ignored her, undoing the buttons on her blouse, and Sakura tried to squirm away, but that was hard, for after her initial struggles the one behind her was holding her arms tighter._

"Can we take a break?"

"You want to go home?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just need a break."

"To do what?"

Sakura shrugged, getting up and leaving the room for a moment, giving Koko the chance to talk to Yue again. He looked a little tense.

"She's never told you everything has she?"

"I never pressed her for it."

"Not even to file a police report about what happened?"

"She didn't want to."

His tone told betrayed his irritation, though Koko wasn't sure it was at her.

"Somehow, I have a feeling this is all making you uncomfortable for another reason. You show more than just sympathy for her. You act like you really know."

Yue didn't answer her, only continued to stare absently out the window.

"Do you know?"

Yue turned to look at her and was silent for a long time before he said, "The effect was similar, but the circumstance wasn't exactly the same case. Don't bother trying to get me to talk about it. Sakura's your client, not me."

Koko wasn't deterred, her curiosity getting the better of her. Not only that, but perhaps Yue could help her find a better approach for Sakura. But before she could try to get him to talk, Sakura came back in the room and sat down, with her hands in her lap. She glanced over at Yue and then reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it in her lap. Then she whispered so low that Koko nearly missed it, "I can feel them touching me."

"You don't have to finish," he whispered back.

"If I don't I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Yue nodded a little, and Sakura let go of his hand as she said. "I'm ready now."

"Do you remember where you left off? You were-"

"I fought them," Sakura muttered. "But they were stronger than me…"

"_Stop it!"_

_They weren't listening to her now, immune to her cries and Sakura wondered if there had been others before her. With her blouse unbuttoned, they reached behind her and undid her bra. They wouldn't risk letting her go to remove it, since no doubt Sakura would fight them again._

"_Don't touch me," Sakura said, but as if to purposely contradict her, he cupped both breast in his hands and then leaned down to suck on them. There was no care in it, no caring whether it hurt or not and Sakura yelped in pain when he bit down on one of her breast a little too hard._

_Reflexively, she snatched her leg out one of her captors' grips and pushed him away from her in the side with her feet. He glared at her and Sakura choked in terror at the malice in his expression._

"_Lie her down."_

"_No!" Sakura screamed through her tears as the one holding her arms lied her down and held her there. The grip on her legs was released, but instead of trying to kick again, she closed her legs tight as her tormentor tried to settle between them._

_It wasn't hard for them to force her legs apart and in effort to get away, Sakura arched her back to free her arms. That only resulted in her being slammed back down on the seat, the wind knocked out of her. Taking advantage of her temporary daze, her skirt was hiked up, panties ripped off and when she found her breath again, she let out a sob, her body trembling as a result of her terror._

"_Let go. Stop touching me. Just… Please."_

_She was beyond trying not to look defeated or desperate now. She just wanted this to stop. Somewhere in between her pleas, he had managed to undo his pants and release his erection. It was poking into her thigh as he leaned forward to kiss her. Sakura turned her head away and in frustration, he grabbing her by the hair, slammed her head against the seat, and forced her to face him so that he could seize her lips. Sakura choked back a sob, tears so thick, she couldn't see._

_He only seemed to take pleasure in her torment though and with one more kiss, he thrust inside her._

"That's enough," Koko said noticing how much she was trembling, tears falling down Sakura's face as she recounted the event.

A sob escaped Sakura's throat and with that done, she reached over and held onto Yue.

"They raped me," she choked.

"I know."

* * *

Koko didn't ask for Yue again. She didn't plan on making Sakura recount anymore. She had done what Koko wanted. She had admitted to what happened in front of her. Koko didn't need, nor did she want, to know the rest of the details.

"Don't worry. You don't have to go through that again," Koko said when a timid and anxious looking Sakura came into the office. "I can help you better now."

Sakura only nodded.

"So tell me how you felt right afterwards? Tell me what you were thinking."

"Numb," Sakura replied immediately. "I didn't want to feel anything. I just wanted to get home. I don't think I really comprehended when happened until my brother asked me what was wrong."

"And?"

"I was scared of what people might say if they knew. Ashamed. Angry."

"At them?"

"A little. But mostly at myself because I couldn't stop them."

"Sakura, what could you have done against three men much bigger than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. Don't worry about it."

Koko moved on. "You said ashamed. Ashamed of what?"

Sakura turned red in what must have been embarrassment as she avoided Koko's eyes.

"What is it?"

"They… They kept telling me I wanted it, to stop acting like I didn't because I did and they…"

Koko looked at Sakura, patiently waiting on her to continue.

"They fingered me. They wanted to prove it to me and… and…" The blushed disappeared, only to be replaced with tears as Sakura finished, "I liked it. It… It felt nice. I did want it."

"Don't believe that, Sakura. They raped you. You didn't want that."

"But when they touched me there, I liked how it felt. I wanted them to stop touching me, but it felt…"

"Sakura, that was out of your control. Your body reacted. It's natural. You're not the first girl to admit this to me. That doesn't mean what they did to you wasn't wrong. If anything, they were playing a game with you, to confuse you. What they did to you was still terrible."

"And still…"

Sakura trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?"

"My baby," she said. "I got pregnant with Haruki because they raped me. But I love Haruki. I can't imagine not having him with me. But I wouldn't have him if they hadn't…"

"I don't think you would have needed him otherwise," Koko said. "Would you have told anyone if you hadn't been pregnant?"

Sakura shook her head. "Still… I can't imagine going back, if I could do it again, if I could stop it, and not having my baby."

Koko wasn't quite sure what to say after that, so she looked at the clock and said, "How about we cut it short today and pick up next time? But can you to bring Haruki with you? I'd like to meet him."

* * *

Sakura was already there when Koko arrived.

"Sorry. I was running a little late," she said putting her back down and taking a seat across from Sakura.

It was when she sat down that she noticed the little dark-haired boy who was curiously inspecting the leg of her desk. Upon spotting her though, he got on his knees and made his way back over to Sakura, cautiously glancing at her out the corner of his eye.

"He's shy," Sakura said. "He doesn't meet new people often."

"_Kawaii!_"

Koko went to her bag and pulled out a cookie.

"I bet you're not too shy to get this."

Haruki's eyes widened at the site, but then he looked at Sakura as though asking permission. Sakura looked at the cookie.

"It's soft. It'll practically melt in his mouth," Koko assured.

Sakura looked at Haruki and nodded her head. He crawled over and took the cookie, happily sitting in front of his mother to munch on it.

"He's so handsome," Koko squealed.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"How old is he now?"

"Eight months," Sakura replied.

"You've done a good job. He seems so sweet and well behaved."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Most of the time. But since he learned how to crawl, he's been into everything. I had to get my brother to put a gate on the stairs at home, but Haruki figured out he could crawl under it so I had to make my brother put it lower. I have to keep my eye on him every time I put him down."

Koko laughed. "Well, that's the age he's at. Your family helps you though, right?"

"When they can," Sakura said. "My dad's not home a lot, my brother moved out about two years ago, and Yue… Yue's around when he can be."

"What about your friends? Do you spend time with them?"

Sakura shrugged. "I do with Tomoyo."

"You have any other friends?"

"Tomoyo's my best friend, but I used to have a lot more friends. I still do, but they don't want to hang out with the girl who has to drag her baby along when she can't find a sitter," Sakura replied. "They don't understand it. They don't know about the rape."

"Maybe they'd be more understanding if you told them."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want their pity. I rather them think I'm the girl in school who had everything going for her and got pregnant because of a careless accident, than the girl who got raped and couldn't find it in her to get an abortion. I don't want them to look at me like the victim. I'm not just a victim."

"Just because people sympathize with you doesn't make you weak," Koko pointed out. "It just means they care about you."

"I don't think so," Sakura muttered to herself more than to Koko.

Haruki began to whine then, pulling himself up on his mother's legs and giving her the half cookie he hadn't eaten. Sakura put it in a napkin and stuffed it in Haruki's bag, but Haruki continued to whine.

"What is it?" she asked.

He whined again, this time trying to pull himself into her lap.

"No," Sakura said dryly reaching into her bag and handing him a bottle, a bottle Haruki was being stubborn about taking.

"What's he doing?"

Sakura sighed. "He wants me to feed him, but he'll be a year in a few months and I'd like him to stop nursing before then. I wanted to stop a while ago but he's been giving me a hard time. Sometimes it's easier to nurse him and study rather than to stop studying completely to calm him down."

"You don't have anyone who will watch him while you study?"

"I do but..." Sakura trailed off. "He's mine. I decided to keep him when no one else wanted me to. I don't want him to be a burden on anyone else."

"Is he a burden to you?"

Sakura paused her gaze still on Haruki, who was still standing himself up by using her legs, but instead of whining had laid his head in her lap, quietly staring at nothing. She said nothing for a long time and in that time her gaze changed, going from surprised, to thoughtful, and then a little wistful.

Finally she smiled a little, a sad smile as she said, "No. He's not a burden."

Koko didn't say anything else, for she had a feeling there was more that the girl wanted to say. Koko wasn't disappointed.

"It's just that it's so hard sometimes."

"To take care of Haruki?"

"No. It's… it's everything!"

She broke then, unrestrained in her sobs and crying, the hand that was on Haruki's head and holding it in her lap held him a little firmer which made Haruki decide he didn't want to lay his head in his mother's lap any longer. He began to twist his head out of her grip and not having the strength to hold him there, she let him go, causing the boy to fall backwards on his butt. He then decided to lay on the floor, and while normally Sakura would have picked him up and laid him on a chair or the sofa, she was too distraught to care.

"Sakura," Koko said softly, not exactly sure what Sakura was crying about. "What's wrong?"

"I know why they sent me here. My family thinks I'm crazy."

"Of course not. They just want to help you!"

"That's not the whole story. They're afraid of what I might do. They think I can't handle taking care of Haruki, and school, and cheerleading, and deal with everything else. They think I might hurt myself. They're trying to convince me something's wrong with me but I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I just want everything to be alright again, but they won't let it… Koko why isn't everything alright anymore?"

Sakura didn't wait for Koko to give her an answer, only leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. Koko stood up and went to join Sakura on the couch, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura. Sakura listen to me. You're right. Everything's not fine right now, but it will be. I promise. I'm going to help you if let me."

"You can try, but I don't think it's going to work," Sakura muttered.

"Yes it will. Look at all the progress you've already made."

"What progress?" Sakura snapped. "Just because I sat and told you some stuff doesn't mean anything's changed."

"True," Koko said undeterred by her harshness. "But that's just the first step. I couldn't help when you wouldn't admit there was something wrong. Now we can do something about it; that is if you're ready. Are you ready now Sakura?"

She didn't say anything, not for a while and then finally she removed her hands from her face, though she still wouldn't look at Koko and said, "No. I'm not ready. I wasn't ready to face any of this… But we've gotten this far. Maybe…"

Sensing her hesitancy, Koko said, "We can take it as slow as you want."

Sakura didn't answer, but Koko got the sense that ready or not, Sakura was now willing to put her fears and pride aside to let Koko help. And though that certainly didn't mean this would get any easier perhaps now they could make some real progress.

* * *

**AN:** So I never said whether or not Sakura got counseling in the original story, but then again I didn't really have time to include it anyway. So I decided to write this and also explore Sakura verbally saying some of the things that might have been implied in the original fic. I tried to write it in the style of someone observing Sakura which is why after the first scene, this is pretty much from the therapists point of view. I didn't really want to get into Sakura's thought because if this has a point, it's for Sakura to admit she needs help and how in her effort to deny it in this story, she's actually proving it through what she says and her actions. So tell me what you thought.

I'll have more of these eventually and I think this summary will be the next one of my _Duty of a Guardian _and_ Forces of Magic _universe.

_Ten-year-old Haruka was prepared to face puberty. Her older sister Matsuki told her all about what would happen, everything from getting breasts to starting her period. But no one told her that one day she would wake up with wings on her back. As if she isn't insecure enough about the way she looks anyway, she just had to inherit her father's wings too. Her week couldn't have started out any worse…_

There's more to it, but that's the catalyst. It was inspired when MoonCalf asked me if Kisama from my other universe had wings and while I hadn't decided, I did know a character who did and how fun it would be to write a story where she unexpectedly wakes up to them on her back. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	2. Wings

**AN: **This little one shot happens to be set in the future of my _Forces of Magic_ and _Duty of a Guardian_ series, but you don't need to read those to read this. I will say though that this didn't turn out the way I was hoping it to and in fact felt a little random to me, maybe because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to turn out. Anyway there's not really much to say about this until after it's read. So…

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

I hate Mondays. It's so hard to get up on that day. Well, it's hard to get up in the morning on any day of the week, but Mondays are the worst! But if I wanted to get to the bathroom before my older sister Matsuki did, I had to get up early. For some reason though, this particular Monday was proving to be a rather difficult day for me to get up. I felt strangely heavy for some reason, but maybe that had something do with the fact that I ate ice cream so late last night though it's usually Matsuki who complains about stuff like that.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, not bothering to turn on the light on the side of my bed as I stood up. I looked at the clock. Five thirty. Matsuki wouldn't be up for at least another hour and a half so I had plenty of time to get ready before she hogged the bathroom when she got up.

I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up, rolling my shoulders. My back felt… odd and heavy, my shoulders were aching too, but I ignored it. I must have slept the wrong way last night. I guess after I stretched my limbs some, I would be okay. I closed the door to the bathroom and sleepily grabbed my toothbrush and prepared myself for the day, I didn't quite fully wake up until I had finished drying my face finally taking in my cleaned up appearance.

I could have died of shock. Now I knew why my back was aching. Slowly I raised a hand to my back to grasp at the feathers of the two appendages that were now attached to my back, trying to see if I was dreaming or this was real. My fingers came into contact with soft slick feathers attached to sensitive and what had to be newly grown wings. Wings! I hissed at the soreness at the gentle touch of my wings. My wings… I have wings.

"I have… I have…"

OH. MY. GOD!

"HOE!" I screamed.

* * *

My name is Kinomoto Haruka. I'm ten years old and in my fourth year of elementary school. I live with my three sisters—Matsuki (twelve) and my twin sisters Tomoyo and Tomoya (seven)—my mother, papa, and uncle (sort of). Our mother is the most powerful sorceress in the world, even though she denies it. And our papa is her moon guardian… It's a long and complicated story, one I don't even completely know about. But anyway, it's my papa's fault I'm in the bathroom right now staring at a pair of wings on my back.

My mother always said I look just like him, except for my green eyes and that's true, at least in the case of my real appearance, which people can only see when I'm out at night. Otherwise I'm in my disguised form which my mother's friend Eriol says was probably some kind of unconscious magical reaction on my mother's part when she was pregnant with me because she knew I'd inherit my dad's looks and she didn't want anyone to ask questions. Then again, I'm not sure my disguise is actually a disguise, I still stick out like a sore thumb, but I guess that's better than someone figuring out I come from a magical family.

And if I didn't stand out before with my pale skin, platinum blonde hair and green eyes, I definitely will now with a pair of wings to boot. I mean wings! Really!

"Haruka. What in the world are you- Oh!"

Matsuki was standing at the door with a shoe in her hand probably thinking I had seen a bug and prepared to kill me for making so much noise and waking everyone up. Her irritation left at the sight of me sitting on the floor with a pair of wings on my back.

"You have wings," she said, tone betraying no type of surprise or excitement. Leave it to Matsuki not to see the big deal in my having wings.

"That's all you have to say!"

"It's no shock. You looked just like papa anyway. Why not wings? It makes sense," she said laughing a little.

I couldn't believe it. She found this funny!

"Matsuki!"

"Did you kill the bug Matsuki? You and Haruka are-."

Oh no, I thought as Tomoyo and Tomoya came into view. They took one look at me and gasped.

Tomoyo then said loudly, "Haruka! You have wings!"

"Who has wings?"

That was my mother and she looked like she herself was still half asleep by the way my papa was holding her steady. In fact, he had probably dragged her out the bed.

"Ruka-chan does!" Tomoya said.

That seemed to wake my mother up and she looked at me, blinking before tilting her head and saying, "Hoe?"

"Since when does Haruka have wings?"

Kero was the last to join us, yawn as he floated past the twins to get a good look at me.

"Since this morning apparently," Matsuki said and then yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Come on YaYa-chan, YoYo-chan."

"Aw…"

For once I was glad for Matsuki's unexcitable nature. But I had the feeling it wasn't just that. My sister may be grumpy most of the time, easily annoyed, and the complete opposite of me, but she knew that sometimes the best way to deal with a crisis was not to make a big deal out of it. And yes, waking up with wings is a crisis!

Her tone told the twins not to argue and my mother shot her what could only be a grateful look as she led the twins back to bed leaving me, still on the bathroom floor with my mama, papa, and uncle standing over me.

"Wings," my mother said seeming more curious and in awe than anything as she knelt down to inspect the appendages.

I flinched when her hand barely touched them.

"Does that hurt?" she asked

"A little," I muttered.

My mother hummed and then said jokingly, "I have to admit, while I was prepared to deal with puberty and you getting a period I was nowhere near prepared for you to grow wings. I'm kind of at a loss here…"

She then turned to look at my papa, who hadn't said anything yet, but was only watching me carefully. Papa was like Matsuki, hardly ever making a big deal out of things that most people would have. But I supposed having wings shouldn't be a big deal to him considering he has them.

"Let me see," he finally said and my mother moved out the way so that he could kneel down and inspect them from behind me.

He hardly touched them before I winced again and then he made a humming noise and said, "You're going to be sore for a while."

"How long?"

"Until your body gets used to having them there I guess."

He didn't sound as sure as I thought he should have. I guess my mother thought the same thing because she said, "You guess?"

He looked at me and then my mother again and said, "I'm at as much of a loss as you are. I've always had wings. There wasn't a time I never had them."

"Well then how…." My mother trailed off and sighed.

It wasn't the first time a situation like this had presented itself. I didn't quite understand it, but my Matsuki, who despite not caring much in the way of our school studies, understood it as not knowing where magic ended and science began and vise verse. Then she would lose me with something about genetics, and it was those times that I was reminded that despite her disinterest in actually taking the time to do school work, she must pay attention in class to understand it at least. Personally, magic or science, I didn't care.

"I don't care how!" I said. "I grew wings! And I have school today. I can't go like this and even if I could… They're so heavy!"

"I suppose you'll have to grow into them," my papa said.

"Grow into them?" I asked.

"They're almost bigger than you. You probably can't move them, let alone fly."

I scowled, and determined to prove my papa wrong, I tried to move one of the appendages only to find that not only couldn't I do it, the strain hurt my back more. My papa gave me that knowing look, a small smile on his face and I crossed my arms. This was perfect.

* * *

With a little effort and my papa's instruction, I managed to figure out how to make my wings go away, at least temporarily. But it still didn't take away the fact that I was uncomfortable with it. I think my papa could tell. He was always keenly aware about my insecurities about the way I looked. Matsuki never saw the big deal considering she had blue eyes just like papa, but me… I had it all except my cat eyes were green. Of course, my natural appearance was only at night and during the day silver locks turned blonde and green cat eyes took on the appearance of my mother's. I never had a problem with it originally or rather, I didn't notice, at least not until I got to elementary school and one of the girls asked if I were adopted because "You look nothing like your sister or your mother." Ouch.

She hadn't meant anything by it. I could tell, but that was when I began to notice my appearance. My family never made a big deal out of it, and maybe if people saw my papa out in public more often, they'd see where I got my looks from. But for my dad to venture out into public was a rare occurrence. In fact, the only time anyone at school had seen him was when Matsuki got in trouble for _finishing_ a fight and he was forced to come get her. Even then, rumors abound that me and Matsuki were only step sisters. I rolled my eyes at the thought as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch in school.

I didn't waste time packing my bag and running outside to where I'd meet up for lunch with Matsuki and her best friend Naomi. They were two grades ahead of me, in middle school now. But we meet for lunch every now and then after school. Any other time, I'd eat with my other friends, but today just wasn't my day as it was.

As soon as she saw me, Naomi got up and said, "You have wings! Let me see them."

I looked at Matsuki who only shrugged and went back to her lunch.

"No," I said. "It was hard enough for me to make them go away this morning. The last thing I need is anyone seeing them."

Naomi pouted. "Not fair."

"It's not like you're not at the house every day," Matsuki replied. "You can see them then."

Naomi blushed. "That's right."

Naomi was Matsuki's best friend, the daughter of one of my mother's childhood friends, Rika. I would never understand how they got along so well considering they were complete opposites. Matsuki was quiet, hard to excite, never spoke unless she needed to, and didn't get involved with anything that had to do with people unless she had to. Naomi on the other hand was excitable, loved to talk, and much more of a people person than Matsuki was. They were an odd couple really. Anyway, Naomi had no magic but found out that we did by an accident on Matsuki's part. For all my sister's quiet, she was always in some form of trouble and the day Naomi found out about our magic was no different. It was either keep our magical secret or let the mischievous poltergeist wreck havoc during Halloween… I can't even remember how Matsuki managed that one.

"So what do they look like? Do they look like your dad's?"

I blinked. To be honest I wasn't really sure. I hadn't gotten a good look at them after I got over the fact that they were on my back. I looked at Matsuki, who shook her head.

"They aren't as big. Actually, they're smaller than mom's when she uses FLY. But I think they'll grow some more."

"I hope not. They're already heavy enough," I muttered.

"So that means you can fly?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"Tsh… I can't even move the things, let alone fly."

"Fly? Fly how?"

Naomi and I jumped in surprise, but Matsuki only glanced in the direction the voice came from.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly.

I laughed a little at the annoyance in her tone. It was Daisuke, one of the boys in her class. Well he was actually a class ahead of her and he liked her. Matsuki couldn't stand him and had told him so on multiple occasions. I thought it was cute, but Matsuki was just weird like that. She wasn't interested in relationships, maintaining the promise that marriage wasn't in her future and since Matsuki was a seer of sorts, that was probably true. Regardless, he had started out being rather nice and shy around her until she turned him down on a date. Since then, he lived to antagonize her, in a playful way of course. Daisuke was mostly harmless.

"I have a gift for you," he said handing her a box, a grin on his face.

Matsuki glanced at it and then scowled.

"No thanks."

"Matsuki," I said rolling my eyes, "It's just a gift. He's not doing anything."

"I know Daisuke. Don't take it."

I ignored my sister and took the box anyway. How bad could it be…?

I blinked as Naomi and I looked in the box.

"It's empty."

Matsuki sighed from where she was. "Told you-"

"Hoe!" I yelled as Naomi and I were drenched attacked with water balloons from the tree above us.

Matsuki groaned when Daisuke and his best friend, who no doubt had come up with the plan, starting laughing. She yelled something in English, something I'm sure my papa would scowl at if he heard her say since our mama can't speak English enough to know if it were bad or not. And then she faced Daisuke, shoving him and fully intending to make him and his friend stop laughing. This is what I mean when I say Matsuki gets in trouble for finishing fights. She herself never starts them. Someone always provokes her some kind of way.

"Shut up," Matsuki said shoving him again, this time so hard that he fell.

"It was a joke."

"A mean one," Matsuki snapped.

"That's your problem. Don't you ever laugh?"

"Not at things that aren't funny," Matsuki snapped grabbing something out her bag, a bottle of nail polish, and throwing it in the tree, causing Daisuke's friend to fall out the tree since his balance was bad since he was laughing. He wasn't laughing anymore by the time he was flat on his back and holding his forehead where there would no doubt be a nice lump.

"It's okay MaMa-chan," I said starting to stand up from where I had fallen in surprise with Naomi. "It was a little funny."

Matsuki still rolled her eyes and turned to me and Naomi saying, "Ugh! Bo-" Matsuki gasped when she looked at me and seeing her reaction Naomi looked at me too, gaining the same wide eyed look.

It didn't take me long to figure out what they were staring at, for I had even noticed that ache in my back returning again, which could only mean one thing. My wings. Matsuki gathered all our stuff as fast as she could in her arms, throwing the blanket she had brought for us to sit down on over my back, and then dragged me back into the school with Naomi walking close behind me just in case anyone saw.

Matsuki found an empty classroom and Naomi all but shoved me inside before following and locking the door.

"_Kawaii_!" Naomi said removing the blanket to look.

"Not when they appeared in the middle of the school day," Matsuki snapped.

"I know that," Naomi said still in awe. "What happened?"

"Daisuke is what," Matsuki said muttering another insult in English. "They surprised her and we all know what happens when Ruka-chan's emotions suddenly change."

I lost control of my magic is what and control is actually stretching it. While my sister seems to have inherited our papa's moon magic, calm and serene, hard to disturb, at least outwardly, I have wind magic. It's easy to use. I can do magic and spells that take Matsuki longer to figure out, but I can't control it very well. My magic is about as fickle and changing as the wind and easily disturbed by my emotions. It's a good thing Matsuki is the one with the bad temper.

"You've got to get rid of them," Matsuki said.

"I can't do that," I said dryly.

"You know what I mean," she said sighing. "You can't let anyone see you like this.

I sighed, trying to concentrate like my papa had showing me earlier, trying to feel the magic and willing it to temporarily take my wings away. It wasn't working.

"Matsuki it's not working. It didn't take this long this morning!"

"Calm down," Matsuki said patiently, her tone much softer than earlier when she was annoyed. "Your heart is racing. You know you can't control your magic when you're like that."

I nodded and this time closed my eyes, willing myself to relax some before trying again. This time I felt the heaviness of my wings disappear and that along with Matsuki's quiet sigh told me everything was fine now.

"Come on Ruka-chan," she said. "I'm taking you home."

"Why?" I asked. "Everything's good now."

"I don't want to risk it," Matsuki replied and her tone told me that there would be not arguing with her about this.

* * *

Needless to say, by the end of the day, I wasn't in a particularly good mood. Not only had I been forced home early, but I was forced to stay home from my gymnastics class. I understood why of course. I had been lucky Daisuke hadn't seen my wings before, but it would be hard to hide them if they appeared in the middle of my gymnastics with all my fellow gymnast watching me and since the only place I could practice was outside in the front yard, I couldn't practice at home either, at least not during the day. So when it got late, and I was sure that everyone in the neighborhood was asleep, not to mention my family since I'm sure my mother wouldn't like me up late when I have school in the morning, I decided to practice.

I stretched a little, hearing my coach's nagging voice telling my I'd hurt myself if I didn't, and then start off with cartwheels, eventually doing a handstand and then pushing off my hands to do a flip before landing on my feet. I moved a lock of silver hair out my face and look up at the empty sky. It's too cloudy for stars or the moon, so I'm glad the motion lights light our yard.

Secretly, I was worried that having wings would mess up my athletic ability, but then again, I don't have them at the moment. With that in mind, I bring them back into view, with little concentration on my part and now that they aren't an inconvenience, I feel like I'm whole with them. I hadn't noticed before how different it really feels to have them, despite the ache that's still present from them being so new. They aren't that bad, not when there's no danger of anyone seeing me.

I pushed my thoughts aside and decided to see how much having my wings will affect my balance. I tried another cartwheel, but this time it was awkward and clumsy because of the added weight of my wings and when I try the handstand, I strain under the added weight and fall flat on my stomach.

I groaned. That hurt.

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped in surprise and upon figuring out the voice, turned around to see my older sister perched in a tree, swinging her legs back and forth. After getting over my surprise, I had to wonder why she was outside since usually Matsuki liked to stay inside and enjoy the view from her window. I also wondered how she managed to sneak up on me and how long she had been there since Matsuki had a knack for being rather quiet when she needed to be.

"I could ask you the same thing," I finally said.

Matsuki didn't answer, only smiled a little and raised her eyebrows at me. It was the closest thing she was going to get as to let me know that she was out here to make sure I was okay. Despite Matsuki saying quite often that me, Tomoya, and Tomoyo get on her nerve, she's quite the dutiful sister and seeing as I've had a stressful day, she's just making sure I'm alright.

"So what are you doing out here? Practicing gymnastics?"

We both knew better, both knew I was out here for more than that.

"This is the only time I can be myself and you know it."

"Silver hair, cat green eyes and wings don't make you who you are. You're always yourself Ruka-chan. Believe me. You're no less annoying in your disguise than your true form."

I laughed and she smiled as she jumped out the tree to look at me.

"You know what I mean," I said after I was done laughing. "I don't like hiding."

"You won't always have to," Matsuki whispered. "Be glad all you have to worry about is someone seeing you in your true form. I wish that was all I had to worry about."

Not sure what she meant, I turned back to look in the sky, where the clouds had rolled aside to reveal a full moon. I frowned then. "You had another vision, didn't you?"

Matsuki didn't answer, but she didn't have to because I knew that Matsuki's magic was at its most powerful on this night, which meant her visions were at their clearest and their worst. It was times like these that I remembered that while most times it was in her nature to be quiet, sometimes she was quiet because of something she had seen in her visions whether it be visions of the future or the past. When we were little, she used to wake up screaming about something she'd seen. And it wasn't always visions of the future. In fact, most of the time, Matsuki had visions of the past. I didn't understand why it was a such big deal, why things that had already happened bothered her so much, but she said something about the past making the future and told me to drop it. Suddenly, waking up with wings isn't that bad.

"Does it really bother you that much? The way you look, I mean?" Matsuki clarified.

I shrugged. "Not really. I was just surprised this morning. I'm rather comfortable with the way I look. I mean we've never made a big deal out of it. I just… I'd like it if one day I could be me, looks and all without having to worry about someone wondering if I'm a mutant or something."

"I don't think you look like a mutant," Matsuki said. "If you ask me, I think mom should have named you Tenshi."

"She started to, but she thought Haruka was more fitting."

Both me and Matsuki jumped at that. If Matsuki was quiet when she came up on people, my papa was scarily quiet. It was no wonder we can never get away with anything. Papa just always knows. He must quietly watch us when we think no one is there.

Matsuki and I didn't say anything in response so my papa only said, "What are you two doing out here?"

"Bonding?" I suggested.

Matsuki snorted. "Hardly…" she said.

"You just don't want to admit it," I replied smugly.

Matsuki shrugged at that, not giving any other reason as to why we were out so late. But we weren't in trouble. If my papa had actually cared that we were outside in the middle of the night when we should be in the bed, he would have just told us to get in the house, but he didn't. In fact he came out to join us.

"Mom would kill us if she us all out here," I said laughing.

"Sometimes your mother forgets the things she did when she was you all's age," papa said. "Standing outside the house in the middle of the night is particularly mild compared to the things she was doing."

Papa was silent for a while before adding, "But what she does understand is that children of the moon have a certain affinity for being outside at night."

"She's knows we're out here," Matsuki guessed.

Papa gave no answer, so to fill the silence I said, "That would be you and MaMa-chan. I don't have moon magic."

Matsuki rolled her eyes. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Have you ever seen your reflection at night? If that doesn't scream moon child, I don't know what does."

Papa gave Matsuki a sideways glance and Matsuki sighed, muttering a quite sorry under her breath, not for her words, because they were probably true, but for the way she said it. It didn't bother me though. I was long used to Matsuki's blunt and sometimes cutting comments. So instead of replying to her apology, I said softly, "I've never seen my reflection at night. There aren't exactly any mirrors outside. I only know from what everyone else has told me."

There was hardly anything that ever totally surprised papa or Matsuki, but this must have for both of then turned to look at me with identical expressions of genuine wonder. I wasn't surprised by their reaction. I had never told anyone this before.

"Really?" Matsuki asked and I nodded. She started to say something else, but papa gave her that look again and so she kept it to herself.

Then my papa looked back at me and said, "That can be easily rectified."

"How?" I asked and instead of saying anything, one of my mother's cards appeared in his hand. He handed it to me and immediately, I understood. MIRROR. I hadn't seen her in a while, since school started. I hadn't seen her or GLAMOUR actually, those being the two cards that were around the most. GLAMOUR because she likes to play dress up with me and the twins, MIRROR because she frequently took on the guise of my mother when we had company and my mother had to run out the house because of an emergency. Even so, all those times it had never occurred to me to ask MIRROR to show me my reflection.

The magic of the card activated in my hand, by my papa's prompting, and a huge round mirror appeared in front of me, with MIRROR inside. Then she stepped out, taking guise of my true appearance, complete with wings and all. I gasped, this being the first time I had seen my reflection, seen with my own eyes, the silvery-white locks of hair, green the same shape as Matsuki's and my papa's, along with my new wings, wings that suddenly weren't so bad since it seemed to complete the look. I was pretty, amazing even as self-centered as that sounded, but who could blame me. I had never seen this reflection of me before. I was really seeing myself for the first time.

"See," my papa said. "This is what your sister means. The fact that you can only be your true self at night says more about you than what type of magic you have. That and the fact that magic or no magic you're my child. I think that makes you a child of the moon regardless."

I giggled at my papa's dry sarcasm as he called MIRROR back into her card form.

"What about the twins?" Matsuki asked smirking.

My papa sighed at that, muttering something under his breath about the twins belonging solely to mom. Not only did they not posses any physical or magical trait from him, but they also lacked any of his personality either. He said they were all mom's, though I couldn't imagine my mother having as much energy and love for life as the twins do when she was their age. Papa says that's true and often says that he has no idea where Tomoyo and Tomoya came from. He's only joking of course… at least I think he is most of the time. Sometimes I can't tell. Sometimes I think he actually wonders, and with their antics so does the rest of the family, my mother included.

"I think it's time to go back inside. Your mother may understand our need to come out here at night, but even that won't save us from her wrath if you two don't make it to school in the morning because of it," my papa said gesturing for us to go inside. "I think we all found what we came out here for anyway."

My papa and Matsuki exchanged a look on that one and I got the feeling the two of them had been outside for more than just making sure I was okay, but I didn't ask because they both made me feel better anyway. I don't think having wings isn't so bad anymore.

"Haruka. Wait a minute. Your-"

Too late. I covered my mouth to hold in a yelp of pain as I bumped my wings in the doorway having forgotten to either will them away or go through the door sideways. On second thought, I like the wings, but they still aren't all that great yet, especially since I can't move them. Ugh!

* * *

**AN:** This was harder to write than I thought and at first I thought about scrapping it because it just seemed to lack a point to me. But I got it out. I knew if I'd ever do a sequel to my first CCS series, it would be in the future, with Matsuki as the main character. But that's a long story I don't want to deal with. Therefore, I was a little concerned about starting anything from her point of view because I just know it will end up something… longer. So I decided Haruka's point of view was safer and what better story than to write one where she wakes up with wings. It was difficult to do in first person because she's ten and the entire time I'm trying to imagine how my nine year old twin sisters would talk and well, they talk like college graduates sometimes. At the same time, I didn't want to make the dialogue and thought process too young, which is why it took me forever to edit this after it was written.

Oh and that chucking a bottle of nail-polish, hehehe… That was a trick I used often when I was younger. I had and still have a decent aim… And that bottle of nail polish hurt, so I'm told by my sister and others who became the victim of it when I had nothing else out my purse to throw. My friends still run to this day when I make it my business throw something small and hard at them. Lol.

Anyway, the next chapter is from this universe too and since I couldn't come up with a summary I liked, I'll surprise you, but I will say it goes back in time a little…

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	3. Table Talk

**AN: **This little one shot happens to also be set in the future of my _Forces of Magic_ and _Duty of a Guardian_ series, but you not as far. Maybe a year and a half or so after the end of the last story. Again, it's not necessary to read the prequels that spawned this, but one particular reference may throw you for a loop, but understanding it isn't necessary to enjoy the story. Lol. This is actually much lighter and funnier than the last two. So…

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Table Talk**

This was not the kind of question that was to be asked at the dinner table. It wasn't that she hadn't been expecting her brother to ask eventually, but at the dinner table really? She had hoped he would wait a while, like the day before the trip, but it seemed he had been trying to corner her with their dad present. But this was the first time since she announced that she and Yue would be going on a short holiday for spring break that all three of them were in the same place together, so she supposed her brother couldn't resist anymore and was taking the opportunity he could get. Still…

"Wha-What?" Sakura stuttered.

"Don't tell me you want me to believe you're planning to be little innocent angel while you're out of town by yourself, with Yue, for two weeks."

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it, trying to figure out how to respond to that. She looked at Kero who was only trying not to laugh at her expense. Seeing that he would be no help, she groaned. It wasn't exactly like she was particularly shy when it came to the topic. If any other person had asked, she'd be fine. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Toya _and_ her dad were together on this, she probably would have been brutally honest about it just for the sake of seeing her brother squirm, but she couldn't do that in front of her dad.

"So?" Toya asked.

Sakura fought down a blush as she got over her initial shock and said, "Don't tell me you're going to give me a talk about safe sex at the dinner table?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"I'm almost eighteen!" Sakura shot back.

"So what?"

Sakura looked between her dad and Kero, both of whom were laughing. Sakura frowned. She did not find this funny.

"I can't believe you," Sakura said throwing her fork down, previous appetite now gone. She started to get up to leave, but her dad made her sit back down and she sighed. They had to have planned this.

"Sakura," her dad started.

"Before you two get into this, I may as well tell you that whatever you want to say or do to protect my so-called innocence is months too late. So it's a mute point to lecture me about responsible sex now. I'm not pregnant. So is that responsible enough?"

"Months?" both Toya and Fujitaka said.

Sakura nodded, leaning her head on her hand.

"How…?" Toya trailed off.

"Well," Sakura began with a grin. "When a man and a woman love each other, they-"

"Sakura. You know that's not what I mean," Toya snapped.

Kero snickered. "Honestly, I don't know why you're surprised. I mean she practically lives in Yue's room, you moved out ages ago Toya, and your dad's not home too often. What do you expect?"

"Wait. You've been having…" Toya couldn't say it. "Under dad's roof?"

Sakura blushed. "Not always…"

"Where's Yue?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop being ridiculous. I'm almost eighteen now. I think I'm allowed."

Toya turned to Fujitaka for support. "Dad! Tell her she's not allowed."

"You hypocrite. You weren't exactly a saint at seventeen either," Sakura snapped.

Fujitaka sighed. "Both of you calm down. Toya, even if I wasn't to do something, it's kind of pointless now."

Sakura licked her tongue at her brother, who growled.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Sakura," Fujitaka added.

Sakura groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. She couldn't believe this…

"Like you said, you're obviously not pregnant, so I'm guessing you're being responsible and adult about this and using some form of contraceptive…"

Sakura pursed her lips together. These were the times she really wished her mother were still alive. That way she wouldn't have to have these conversations with her dad and brother. As it was, Sakura usually learned everything about more sensitive subjects such as sex from the girls at school and Tomoyo and Sonomi. So she had somehow managed to avoid any subject that was too terribly embarrassing with her dad and brother.

Finally she replied tersely, "For the most part."

"For the most part!" Toya said and even Fujitaka raised his eyebrows at this.

"It just… depends," Sakura said blushing. "Besides, DEATH said that contraceptives mean nothing when LIFE wills something to be. As it is, she's assured me that Matsuki won't make an appearance for a few years at the very least."

Everyone was quiet for a while, and Sakura started to ask why until everyone in the room, including Kero, asked, "Who's Matsuki?"

"Oh… Um… No one, no one that exists yet anyway. So don't worry about it," Sakura said ready to hit herself for her slip up.

"No," Fujitaka said curiously. "Really. Who's Matsuki?"

Sakura slid her chair back, deciding she had enough of this conversation. "Future daughter according to DEATH. Do you know she'll look just like mom?"

"That's it. Seriously. Where's Yue?"

"But I'm not even pregnant yet!" Sakura said in disbelief. "You can at least wait until then."

"But you're going to be," Toya decided.

"Toya, now you really are being unreasonable," Fujitaka said shaking his head as Toya stood up and left the table before Sakura could grab him.

"Toya. If you hurt Yue, so help me, I'll lock you in another dimension!" Sakura said chasing after him.

* * *

Yue wasn't in the house, which saved Sakura from having to resort to magic to restrain her brother or worse. He was still in huff and probably would have waited if not for the fact that he needed to get home and rest before he had to work in the morning. Sakura was glad to see him leave and went back to the kitchen where her dad was cleaning up.

"I just know you have something to say about all this," she muttered.

"Just not when I'm in the house."

"Fair enough," Sakura replied.

When Yue returned, her dad had gone to bed, and Sakura was lying on the couch in the den. He lifted her up, sat down and then laid her head in his lap.

"You don't usually up and disappear like that," Sakura pointed out.

Yue sighed. "I figured it would be best to make myself scarce when Toya asked you that question earlier."

Sakura scowled. "So wrong. You actually left me to that torture knowingly?" she asked and then laughed. "It was probably for the best though. You might want to avoid Toya for the next few days though, and if you have to be around him, tread lightly. He's not exactly happy that I've been deflowered. But I'm sure he'll cool off eventually."

"What did you say to him?"

"That the safe sex talk was too little too late by a few months," Sakura replied and noticing Yue's questioning gaze she added, "I had to lie about how long. Otherwise I think he really would have waited for you to come back so he could kill you."

"I'm guessing you neglected to tell him that you were the one who insisted if I recall."

Sakura blushed. "I was already in trouble enough as it is about not being consistent with birth control. Of course I didn't mention that…" Sakura giggled. "He's probably squirming in bed at the thought right now."

Yue smiled a little at the thought as he began to run his hand up and down Sakura's stomach absently. Neither said anything for a while after that. Eventually, the hand that was rubbing Sakura's stomach slipped under her shirt to caress the skin there. She sighed in contentment, happy for him to continue with that gesture until one of his fingers slipped under her bra strap before going back to caressing her stomach. She moaned a little, beginning to seriously regret that deal she made with her dad.

"You think your dad's sleep yet?"

"Probably," Sakura whispered. "But I kind of promised him nothing would happen when he's in the house."

"You were crossing your fingers weren't you?"

Sakura laughed. "For once no. But I guess this means we'll have to take it somewhere else tonight."

"Where do you want to go?" Yue asked as she stood up.

Sakura shrugged. "Surprise me."

* * *

**AN:** Lol. This came to mind during spring semester in school during a very boring lecture that I just couldn't get into. I wrote part of it down on paper, but most of this I wrote in fifteen minutes last night. I thought it would be funny situation for the reason Sakura stated above. Talking about sex with your dad and brother is just embarrassing. Anyway, I have no clue what the next one-shot (maybe two-shot) will be about, probably whatever scene I want to throw together.

Oh and let me run this by everyone. Anyone ever thought about vampires (not any particular one, but my own brand) meets CCS? Hm… I've been tossing the idea about for a few weeks, but if I ever write it, it'll be a long time from now.

In other news, I've decided to go ahead and throw out a date for Love Always which has been delayed for a number of reasons, including this site, a bad case of writer's block, and the very delicacy of the plot I'm working with. But I think it's been delayed enough and the posting date is long overdue. So mark on your calendar Saturday, July 14th, 2012 twelve as the post date for the first chapter of _Love Always_ and check my profile for updates.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	4. Waiting for You

**AN: **This oneshot isn't really a oneshot. Actually, it fits in none of my universes. It's something really random that I wrote in effort to cure writer's block. And, well it worked. So anything that worked to cure writer's block is worth posting right…? Okay, maybe not always. But I posted it on live journal, so I may as well post it here too right? So let's all note that this was written in literally in about twenty minutes so it may not be up to par, and it's really just a scene so it's short.

So since it takes place in none of my universes, I probably need to include the summary here:

_Sakura corners Yue after the Final Judgment and after a brief conversation where she declares that he's afraid to have a friend, she decides to do be the best friend he's ever had and then some._

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Waiting for You**

"Why do you seem so sad?"

It was a simple question, but with a complicated answer, one that Yue didn't think the eleven year old girl behind him would understand. How had she found him anyway, this girl that was his new master, mistress? How had she managed to get away from her friends and his brother to find him in the first place?

"What are you doing here?" he decided to ask instead.

She blushed, fumbling over her words for a moment before saying, "Well, you seemed so upset earlier, when Windy trapped you. You fought so hard to get away from her."

"Of course I did," he stated matter-of-factly. "That's what being the judge implies. I wasn't supposed to make it easy on you."

It wasn't that harsh, but harsh enough to get the point over. Despite his disgruntlement, he didn't feel like dealing with a crying child. Any other person would have gotten the point, would have forgotten whatever theory they had in effort to analyze his psychology or motives right there. But she didn't. She stood her ground, albeit nervously.

"That's not what I mean. I mean that it seemed more personal, like you really didn't want me to defeat you. You don't like me do you?"

"That's ridiculous. We hardly know each other. You expect me to know the answer to that."

"You said you've been watching me through Yukito's eyes. So I think you know me more than you'll say."

Her comment surprised him a little, actually it surprised him a lot and if were any other person, he would have thought they had purposefully tried to corner him to get to this point. As it was, he would have detected if this were some kind of mind game to get him to say the right thing. No, she had said all this completely in innocence, and because of her innocence, he had underestimated her. She had managed to catch him off guard.

He didn't answer her. Not only was it safe, but he didn't quite have an answer to give her. He didn't think she'd catch his half-truth. Sure she had just met him, but he had known her long before she even knew his name.

"It's okay if you don't. I don't mind. It's just, if I have to be your master," she cringed a little when she said that, "I rather that we be friends."

"I rather not," he said honestly since she didn't seem to mind his honesty, even though it seemed to make her uncomfortable.

He thought she'd leave at that, but she surprised him yet again by coming around to stand in front of him so that she could face him, a frown on her face. She inspected him carefully, appearing to be looking for something. Yue almost laughed. She wouldn't find anything. He had made certain of it.

"Why are you afraid to have a friend?"

Yue narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what could have possibly given it away. But that was beside the point. He had to get her to back off. She was touching too close to home for comfort, and without much effort and despite his best attempts, she wasn't backing down. She was intimidated by him. He could tell that much, but her curiosity had won out.

"I'm not afraid."

"I think you are."

"Of what?"

Sakura looked down, frowning as she tried to figure out a way to explain it before snapping her finger and looking up at him.

"It's like when a person likes someone and their afraid to tell them because they don't want their feelings to be rejected. It hurts in here, when that happens," Sakura said touching her chest. "But you don't have to worry about that from me. I promise. I won't reject you."

"Words and empty promises said in the heat of the moment mean little to me," he scoffed at her.

"Then I'll prove it!" she said without missing a beat. "I'll be the best friend you ever had, better than that. I'll be your lover one day."

Yue actually did laugh at that. It was so ridiculous, so bold, that he couldn't help it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, not liking the way he was mocking her. She was serious!

"It's not funny."

"You said it yourself. I know you, but you don't know me."

Sakura shrugged. "So I'll get to know you then. I'll love and care about you, no matter how hard you try to stop me and one day, you'll love me too."

She turned to leave, obviously done with the conversation, and not caring to hear what he had to say on the matter. Not that he cared to try to convince her otherwise. What did he care? But still, before she turned completely he said, "You'll have better luck moving a mountain."

Sakura giggled. "I don't think so. I already made you laugh."

Yue started to correct her before he realized that she was right. She hadn't intended to, but she had made him laugh.

She gave a smile, a rather serene one as she said, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you."

* * *

**AN:** Nothing to say about it except it was really random for me, especially since almost all my stories have taken place after canon as continuations. Make what you like out of it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	5. Tomoyo's Musing

**AN:** It may be obvious but just in case you're confused, this little scene would take place somewhere in the second chapter of _Always in Motion_.

* * *

_For what it's worth Sakura, I've never seen you so scared for anyone or anything since I've known you. If you ask me, I think you're already in love with it," _

* * *

**Tomoy's Musings**

If Tomoyo didn't know any better, just glancing at Sakura, she wouldn't be sure if the girl was pregnant or not. Not that she didn't look it because when she took off her jacket, there was no hiding the swell of her six, almost seven, month pregnant belly. Rather Sakura didn't act much like she was pregnant. She didn't even rub her stomach. Whenever she looked like she was inclined to, she just crossed her arms. So when she crossed her arms while they were waiting for lunch, Tomoyo had to ask.

"How do you do it?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo from wherever she was staring. "Do what?"

"Ignore it, the baby I mean."

An irritated expression crossed Sakura's features, the one she always got when someone asked about her pregnancy. Finally she sighed and said, "It's not that hard or at least it wasn't before I started feeling I move."

Tomoyo smiled a little. "It must be moving a lot now."

"Why do you say that?"

Tomoyo pointed to her arms. "You cross your arms when you're trying not to feel on your stomach."

Sakura, suddenly self-conscious about the habit, looked down at her arms, frowned, and then settled her hands in her lap. Tomoyo sighed. Though she sympathized with what her friend was going through, carrying the baby that was the result of rape, something she was sure Sakura wanted nothing more than to forget, Tomoyo didn't understand why she acted the way she did. It was something Tomoyo had been trying to figure out for a while. Sakura didn't want to be pregnant, didn't want the baby, and had at some point, from what the girl had told her, had every intention to get an abortion. Not that Tomoyo approved of that option, but it baffled her sometimes. There must be some reason Sakura hadn't gone through with it. Regardless, she hated seeing Sakura try so hard to act like nothing was happening when it was so evident.

"Sakura," Tomoyo began gently. "It's okay to be a little affectionate to it. My mother says it's natural for you to feel that way. No one would blame you for it."

"Tomoyo…"

"I know you hate talking about it, but it's still your baby no matter what you do. It's a part of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snapped, "If you're going to try to be my psychiatrist and lecture me on the way I act, I'm going home. I opted out of getting counseling for a reason. I don't need it."

Normally, Tomoyo would have left it alone when she got like this. Sakura was already stressed out as it was even though she tried not to show it, but Tomoyo was tired of seeing her pretend like nothing was happening.

"I think you do."

"I don't."

"Sakura you won't talk to anyone about this. You don't want the baby and that's obvious, but for goodness sake you're pregnant. You don't have to act like you're not. No one's judging you for that, even if you decide to give it away."

Sakura groaned then. "I'm going home."

"Go then! I was just trying to help."

"I don't need it, and I don't need your pity. I'm fine," Sakura declared standing up and snatching her jacket.

"Well then start acting like you're fine. No one would think you needed help if you just stopped feeling sorry for yourself. No one was forcing you to go through with the pregnancy. You could have gotten an abortion if you wanted to!"

Sakura rounded on Tomoyo yelling, "Damn it! I know! I know I could have. But I didn't. So if I want to be an unaffectionate mother, then let me."

Tomoyo started to roll her eyes and sit back down until she looked at Sakura's retreating back. She gasped. Had she really just been so harsh on Sakura, her best friend who had gone through something Tomoyo couldn't even imagine and was now pregnant and trying to do what she thought was the right thing as a result.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said running to block her way.

"Move Tomoyo," Sakura said weakly trying to shove her aside without meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it. I just hate seeing you like this. You don't have to make things so hard on yourself."

"I know okay!" Sakura said reaching up and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I can't help it. I'm just… I just want this over already."

"It's okay," Tomoyo said embracing her. "It'll be over soon. You're almost there. Twenty-seven weeks, right?"

Sakura sighed, pulling away from Tomoyo as she said, "It's not that. But don't worry about it."

Figuring she had done enough prying for one day, Tomoyo didn't worry about what Sakura meant and led her back to the table. Lunch came out a few minutes later. Sonomi was carrying it.

"I wish Tomoyo would tell me when you're here. Honestly, I don't see you enough as it is. I would have cleared my schedule sooner," she said and then glanced at Sakura's stomach.

Sakura shifted in discomfort under her gaze, as brief as it was and Tomoyo mouthed a sorry in her direction.

"Well goodness you've gotten so big," Sonomi said softly and rested a hand on Sakura's stomach, not noticing the way Sakura tensed a little. "Last time I saw you, I couldn't even tell you were pregnant."

"Yeah," Sakura muttered.

Sonomi gasped and pulled her hand back. "Sorry. I should have asked. I forgot how funny some women can be about that. I didn't like people touching my stomach when I was pregnant."

"It's okay," Sakura said smiling to comfort her. "You're practically family."

Sonomi smiled, reassured as she sat down to start on the lunch. Tomoyo smiled, glad Sakura was at least trying to act happy for her mother. But that was part of the problem Tomoyo was having with her friend. It was an act.

"You can eat as much as you need to Sakura. There's more in the kitchen."

Sakura nodded her thanks shyly, and Tomoyo nearly sighed out loud as she watched Sakura get only a little food per serving to hide how hungry she probably was. Well, if it made her feel better.

"I was thinking we should go out today. Shopping maybe?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura scowled. "As long as it's not for clothes."

"But Sakura," Tomoyo began, "you were just complaining to me about how none of your clothes fit."

Tomoyo pointedly ignored the way Sakura glared at her, continuing to smile innocently as though she had said nothing particularly wrong, which she hadn't.

"Do you need some maternity clothes Sakura?" Sonomi asked.

"No. I'm fine. I can make due," Sakura said quickly.

"For now maybe, but in a few weeks you'll be so big you won't know what to do," Sonomi said. "I insist. At the very least to get some of those elastic things you can put in your jeans to make them fit."

Tomoyo sighed, seeing Sakura start to cave. There was really no point in trying to argue with her mother.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look," Sakura said crossing her arms again.

"Great!" Sonomi said. "We'll go after lunch."

Sakura hummed a response as she frowned and began prodding her stomach some.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's kicking my bladder again. I'll be back," she said getting up and heading into the house for the bathroom.

When she was gone, Sonomi sighed and said, "Just like Nadeshiko. Sweet as sugar, but as unyielding as a mountain. How's Sakura been lately, all things considered?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "It's hard to tell with her. She won't open up. She tries to act like everything's fine most of the time, but other times her stress really shows. I don't know what to do when I'm with her sometimes."

Sonomi sighed, about to give Tomoyo her own brand of advice when Sakura standing in the doorway caught her attention. She was pale and trembling, looking like she was about to cry again. But the real telltale sign was the hand resting on her stomach. Tomoyo had never seen her do that.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said standing up. "What happened?"

Sakura was quiet at first. But then finally as her bottom lip began to tremble she said, "I think something's wrong with the baby," and burst into tears.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

"Tomoyo, everything's fine now."

"But I upset you earlier. If I had just left you alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"But nothing happened," Sakura said patiently. "I'm fine."

"You're fine. But what if the baby's not!"

Tomoyo could tell Sakura was getting irritated now, but didn't care. If something had happened, it was going to be all her fault. Tomoyo had nearly had a heart attack when they finally got Sakura to tell her and her mother that she was bleeding and her stomach was cramping up. Sakura had been fine before. That meant if something was wrong, it was because Tomoyo had upset her or at least that's what Tomoyo thought despite the doctor's earlier reassurance that sometimes these things spontaneously happened for no reason and that by the looks of it, everything was fine.

"The baby's fine," Sakura said softly and then reached over and took Tomoyo's hand and placed in on the side of her stomach. Tomoyo stopped herself from apologizing again when she felt a soft kick against her palm. "See? Everything's fine now."

"But the doctor said if you hadn't gotten here in time, your water would have burst and then it would have been too late and…"

"Tomoyo," Sakura said smiling at her best friend's panic in amusement. "Everything's fine."

"It's nothing to smile about Sakura! I was really worried!"

Sakura smiled gently, running her hands over her stomach once before crossing them atop her stomach and whispering, "I was too."

Tomoyo paused, observing Sakura for a moment and then the pieces clicked together; the reason Sakura was so bothered when she told her it was alright to be affectionate, why she was so upset when she said that no one had forced her not to get an abortion, and the reason she had been so distressed when she thought something was wrong.

"Sakura," Tomoyo began slowly, hesitantly, in case she thought Sakura was getting upset. "Sakura, do you want the baby?"

Sakura didn't answer, keeping her gaze deliberately fixed on the wall in front of her.

"Sakura. You want the baby." It wasn't a question this time.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. I might. I know I don't blame it for anything like I used to, but I don't know about that yet."

"You're really thinking about keeping it?" Tomoyo asked trying not to get her hopes up. Just because she'd love if Sakura kept it didn't mean she wanted her opinion to effect Sakura's decision.

"I wasn't at first. I didn't actually think about it until Kero asked me a few days ago. I mean, how…?"

Tomoyo had a feeling that deep down, though Sakura wouldn't admit it, some part of her friend had always wanted her baby. Sakura just denied. Perhaps that was the part of her that stopped her from getting the abortion even though she had wanted to. But Tomoyo knew pointing that out might upset Sakura again. And even though it was Sakura's decision to make, maybe all she needed was just a little encouragement.

"Well I think you could do it. I mean, I know it would be hard, but even though the father raped you," Sakura cringed, but Tomoyo continued, "it's still half of you and eventually it'll be all of you since I know with you as its mother it will be sweet and kind and loving and-. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to impose but Sakura I really do think you could be a good mother to it."

"I'm thinking about it," Sakura said in a tone of finality that meant she didn't want to discuss it anymore. "I'm not sure I can handle it."

Tomoyo understood what Sakura was trying to say, and though she knew Sakura's tone said she was ready to leave the matter alone for a moment, Tomoyo wanted to say one more thing.

"For what it's worth Sakura, I've never seen you so scared for anyone or anything since I've known you. If you ask me, I think you're already in love with it," Tomoyo said and before Sakura could deny it changed the subject. "You're probably hungry. I heard hospitals starve pregnant women. I'll ask my mother to get us something."

* * *

**AN: **I was bored, remembered this was on my computer and decided to post it while trying to cure writer's block. It's one of those extra scenes I took out the original story to save room.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


End file.
